Beware Of Siblings Who Use An Umbrella On A Sunny Day
by jirihime
Summary: "Nii-chan, I think that guy likes me," Kagura whispered, pointing at the samurai cop who Kamui deemed worthy of a fair fight. "Really?" Kamui asked in a surprised tone. "Do you like him back?" WARNING: May contain manga spoilers.


"Nii-chan, I think that guy likes me," Kagura whispered, pointing at the samurai cop who Kamui deemed worthy of a fair fight. He was several steps ahead, approaching as the brother and sister were taking a stroll in Edo-what was left of Edo.

A few days had passed since the war with the Liberation Army and Utsuro ended. The city was in ruins and many were still being treated for their wounds, but Kamui and the rest of the Yato had healed most of their injuries and could walk around fine. It was a warm morning with a few clouds lazily moving in the sky. The siblings, each with an umbrella for shade, were on their way to Yoshiwara-Kagura to visit her friends and Kamui to visit his kingdom.

"Really?" Kamui asked in a surprised tone. "Do you like him back?"

"No. He's annoying."

"Want your nii-chan to get rid of him?" He asked cheerfully.

"I didn't say that!" Kagura hissed.

Reconnecting with his estranged sister was never on Kamui's mind, until she forced her way back into his life. She was the nagging mother of the family, really. And now, Kagura, stubborn Kagura was calling him nii-chan again. It's never a good sign when your younger sister drops the honorifics and starts calling you by your name. The day he severed his father's arm was also the day he severed his family ties; Kamui felt he had lost the right to be his dad's son and pretended his sister never existed. But now, he was taking a walk with Kagura. She was opening up to him, telling him information only close friends would be privy to: the murderous Earth policeman liked her.

Thinking about boys was all well and good for someone her age, but really, Kagura needed to grow up fast, he thought, and learn that if a guy ever rejected her, she can always resort to stealing his heart. Out of his chest. Literally.

"Shut up. Here he comes," she hushed.

"Oi, what are you two boars whispering about?" Sougo chimed in.

Kamui put on his signature smile and cheery tone. "Oh. Can you believe this guy, Kagura-chan? Asking us in the middle of the street why we're whispering."

"Guh-hahaha." Kagura cupped her hands over her mouth to stifle a giggle. "He's probably lonely, nii-chan. Has to come up to his enemy to start a conversation."

"I feel sorry for the loner, Kagura-chan." His cheerful tone was anything but. "We should start some small talk so he thinks he has friends."

Then the siblings laughed in unison.

Their shared childhood was a distant memory, but it was easy to laugh with his sister, Kamui found. He remembered that Kagura was his built-in assistant, that she appreciated his silly jokes which no one else found funny, that he used to make her giggle, that she was someone with whom he could make fun of his dad. But when did she grow up to be a young lady? It was in Yoshiwara where he found a grown-up Kagura, who he remembered as being a child when he left home. He missed out on how Kagura came to be a huge potty mouth who would insult adults. Didn't respect elders just because they're elders. Didn't care about cleanliness. Called herself the Queen of Kabukicho. Was addicted to thrilling excitement. Had an unquenchable thirst for adventure. Wouldn't stop exchanging blows until she got the last word. Loved to punch his face when she didn't get her way. Begged him to come home.

And now, his baby sister was the object of someone's attention.

Face un-amused, Sougo looked on as the brother and sister cackled. He was dealing with not one, but two maniacal Yato. Scowling, he gave a threat. "I'll get you for this." And walked on.

One, two, three, four, five steps passed.

"Hold it," Kamui called out.

Silence.

A split second, sword and umbrella clashed.

Kamui and Sougo were face to face, both pushing their weapon against each other, with Sougo expending more force and energy to block Kamui's attack.

"So, I hear you like my little sister." Kamui grinned, eyes menacing.

"So what if I do?" Sougo gritted between his teeth.

"Nothing really. I'd just hate to see her marry a weakling."

"You'll be happy to have me as a brother-in-law then."

A dust cloud formed around Kamui and Sougo as they continued fighting. Kagura facepalmed at the scene before her. "Can you two knock that off?" Seeing that they weren't going to stop, she raised her voice. "Nii-chan, he's not fully healed yet!" Then, giving up, she shrugged and walked away. "Ugh, whatever. I'm going to Yoshiwara alone."


End file.
